robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wheelosaurus
Wheelosaurus was a robot which competed in Series 2 and 4 of Robot Wars, getting to the Heat Arena Semi-Final and Round 2 of its Heat respectively. Peter Gibson, one of only a few one-person teams to compete in Robot Wars, often affectionately referred to Wheelosaurus by the name Grunge-Bot. Wheelosaurus was also visible in the background of some shots during Series 3, although it is unclear why Wheelosaurus was present without competing in any battles. Initially, Wheelosaurus was a reserve robot for the Second Series, ranked behind Panda Monium and Griffon, but when Minotaur withdrew from the main competition, it was elevated into Heat B. Design Wheelosaurus was built from two large Victorian pram wheels. It was made predominantly from recycled parts- its chassis was scavenged from a scaffolding pod and featured a gyro-stabiliser from a helicopter, enabling it to spin and turn quickly, whilst its wheels were protected with aluminium dustbin lids. The wheels also featured spikes on them for protection. Wheelosaurus was an axlebot, a type of robot where the body and weapon were built directly around the wheel axle. Wheelosaurus was the very first type of axlebot seen in Robot Wars, but one of few not to feature a torque reaction style weapon system. In Series 2, its only weaponry was a set of spikes on the end of a pole, but when it was entered into Series 4, it was armed with a spinning blade powered by a strimmer engine, which had interchangeable blades; a cutter with three blades, a circular saw, and one with four points. Robot History Series 2 Wheelosaurus competed in Heat B of the Second Wars as a reserve entry replacing Minotaur. Wheelosaurus tackled the middle route of the Gauntlet and after getting through the barrels and over the see-saw it got pinned by Sergeant Bash. While flailing around it managed to knock off Sergeant Bash's flamethrower, which caused an evacuation of the building.Oliver Steeples' website - Series 2, Show 2 Wheelosaurus did however achieve 11.7m, placing it fourth and qualifying for the Trial. The Trial was Tug of War, where Wheelosaurus competed against the House Robot Dead Metal. Driving forwards to resist the pull of the House Robot, Wheelosaurus managed to survive 18.11 seconds, after some wheel spinning at the start to the end with Dead Metal almost toying with it. Wheelosaurus again finished fourth, so went through to the arena. At the Arena stage, Wheelosaurus faced the 6th seed, Chaos. At the start of the battle, it was pushed into the PPZ where Sergeant Bash attacked with the flamethrower, and Matilda went for the wheels with her chainsaw. Wheelosaurus was then pushed into the corner against the angle grinders, and was pinned in by both Shunt and Matilda, Shunt getting in multiple blows with the axe. Cease was called, and Wheelosaurus was eliminated. Series 4 Wheelosaurus was placed in Heat H of the Fourth Wars, and was drawn up against Prizephita Mk2 and the number fifteen seed Wheely Big Cheese in the first round melee. In the battle, Wheelosaurus was immediately flipped twice by Prizephita Mk2, as Wheely Big Cheese went straight into the CPZ to attack Sir Killalot. Wheelosaurus then span around the arena before carelessly driving into the arena side wall, getting stuck. Wheelosaurus eventually came off the arena side wall, but was immediately attacked by house robot Dead Metal. Wheelosaurus was dragged away, but then tried to use its weapon on the half-immobile Prizephita Mk2, along with Shunt. The pit of oblivion descended, with all three competitors being pitted by the house robots, and Wheelosaurus went in last. A judges' decision followed, and Wheelosaurus and the seeded Wheely Big Cheese were put through to the next round of the heat. In the second round, Wheelosaurus were drawn up against the number thirty-two seeds Suicidal Tendencies, although before the fight began, Peter Gibson admitted that the robot was in a very bad way and was unlikely to be able to do anything. After activate was called, Wheelosaurus failed to move, and was pushed around the arena by Suicidal Tendencies. Petrol then began to leak from the back of the robot, and as it was pushed onto the flame pit, it fell on its side and the petrol strimmer motor caught fire, and Wheelosaurus was deemed immobilised. Cease was eventually called, eliminating Wheelosaurus from the competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 NOTE: Wheelosaurus's successful Gauntlet and Trial runs are not included Series Record Possiblewheelosauruscameo.png|Wheelosaurus (left) in the pits (Series 3) Wheelasaurus pits.png|Wheelosaurus in the pits (Series 4) wheelasaurus s4 arena.png|Wheelosaurus in the arena (Series 4) Outside Robot Wars Peter Gibson also entered Techno Games, competing in the Internal Combustion Sprint event of 2001 with Sprint Fish, which failed to complete its run after falling over. It was beaten by Miss Struts and Ulysses.Sprint Fish on Techno Games Trivia *Wheelosaurus was visible in the pits during Series 3, noticeably appearing behind Cassius 2 in a televised shot (pictured). It is currently unknown whether Wheelosaurus withdrew from the competition was enlisted as an unused reserve, or if it was intended to compete in one of the cancelled side events. *At 100 years old, the Pram wheels on Wheelosaurus were the oldest components ever used in Robot Wars. *Wheelosaurus fought a seed in every battle it fought in. **Two out of those three battles were head-to-heads with the lowest seed in that series, which it lost to. Both of the seeds that beat Wheelosaurus lost their next battle. *Peter Gibson was originally a member of the Whirling Dervish team, before leaving to enter his own robot. Despite this, he was still credited on the stat board for Whirling Dervish. **He also joined Peter Bignall for Inverterbrat's Pinball run in Series 4. *Peter Gibson was cited as instrumental in the creation of Kater Killer. Keith Williams cited Gibson as his personal hero. Honours Nominations *'Most Original Entry' - Robot Wars: The Second Wars References Category:UK Series competitors Category:Most Original Entry Nominees Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots from Surrey Category:Axlebots Category:Robots with Lawnmower Blades Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with Circular Saws Category:Substitute Robots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 1 Category:Competitors in Techno Games Category:Robots to damage Sergeant Bash Category:Robots with Interchangeable Weapons Category:Robots which debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 3 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 5 Category:Articles in need of images Category:Articles in need of rewriting Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Extreme Warriors Season 1 Category:Dinosaur Themed Robots